


Hail to the Queen

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ori, Female Thorin, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durin's Day celebrations go on well into the night and Ori likes to play little games with her Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail to the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



The celebrations for Durin’s Day were still in full swing, and the guests were in the yard, surrounded by tall rock walls and the clear winter sky above their heads. They had relocated the party from the caverns to the outside when the sun started to set and the first stars had appeared, and slowly the first had started to return back into the warmth of the mountain or gathered around the braziers of fire, drinking their mulled wine. 

The Queen stood on a balcony high up above them, alone and beautiful against the dark night and lit only by the smallest silver lamps and the stars. She stood unmoving, like a statue, facing the lands around the Lonely Mountain. She was all a Queen of Durin’s line should be, strong and fair and hard as the rocks the Maker had created his children from.

The Dwarves loved Queen Thorin, and they looked up to her once in a while, there was a raised glass and a loud toast to her health and wisdom spoken ever so often, but the Queen did not hear and did not move, and the people smiled and were glad that she had organized such a party, and all accepted that she wished to spend the rest of the celebration with her closest friends and family. They smiled and did not try to shout loud enough for her to hear and went on with the party.

*

High above them Thorin bit her lip, taking a deep shuddering breath. Her chest heaved and she felt her legs cramp in an attempt to keep still. One drop of sweat rolled over her neck, into the hollow above her collarbones. She couldn’t quite keep back the soft whimper when she felt a far too clever little tongue on her pearl, licking deeper and harder. 

Her stomach clenched as she felt the waves of her orgasm spread heat through all of her body, and there was a soft pinch of fingers against her thigh.

“You little minx,” she gasped as the petticoats and layers of her skirts were lifted. 

Ori was so tiny, crouching there between Thorin’s legs, and she shifted away, staying lower than the balustrade was, so her head was wouldn’t be visible from below. She smiled, lips still glistering.

“You lost,” the little scribe informed Thorin cheerfully, pinching her leg again. “You made a noise.”

Thorin felt her cheeks flush as soft fingers adjusted her pants and bloomers. She glanced down at the party, at where none of her subjects had noticed anything, mercifully.

“I do not like this game,” Thorin muttered, feeling herself become sleepy, as so often after Ori made her come.

She felt a soft smooch pressed to the tender inside of her thigh.

“And yet you play it all the time.”

Her skirts were smoothed into place, and Thorin ran her hand over Ori’s short downy soft hair.

“Only because I love you so, my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> and Tag drew me a thing:  
> http://tagathsketch.tumblr.com/post/93710186758/asparklethatisblue-wrote-fluffy-smut-uwu-and-i


End file.
